


Платье мечты

by fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019, Lemonandrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandrum/pseuds/Lemonandrum
Summary: нельзя сказать, что Теппей думал о чём-то таком специально, но измученный недосыпом мозг надел платье на Ханамию прежде, чем Теппей сумел что-то предпринять...





	Платье мечты

Путь от больницы до дома занимал меньше получаса. Теппей не засекал, незачем было: после тридцати минут быстрой ходьбы колено всегда напоминало о себе. Лучше любых часов. Оно не взрывалось болью немедленно, слава богам, но сустав начинал работать как плохо смазанный механизм — натужно, со скрипом. В такие моменты Теппей буквально ощущал, как движутся кости, как хрящ трётся о мениск, как растягиваются некогда травмированные связки. Это было предвестником тупой боли, а та, в свою очередь, обещала адские прострелы, горсть обезболивающих и трость. С некоторых пор ему было противопоказано далеко ходить и слишком долго стоять. 

Теппей всеми силами старался не доводить до крайности, но все старания шли насмарку, если под конец смены двор больницы наполнялся криками парамедиков и воплями сирен. Аттестованных врачей в хирургии было пятеро, и Теппей считался одним из лучших, пусть и был самым молодым. Поэтому он закидывал в рот пару таблеток локсонина, запивал омерзительно холодным кофе и шёл в операционную, навстречу многочасовому бдению, неизбежной боли и проклятьям. 

Проклятья всегда ждали дома в те дни, когда Теппею не хватало сил пройти дальше прихожей. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он садился прямо на пол, на милейший коврик с медведями — белым, бурым и пандой — вытягивал ноги и старательно дышал, прикрыв глаза. К этому времени боль пробивалась даже сквозь локсониновую завесу, но Теппей всё равно надеялся, что может быть, в этот раз рассосётся само? Ведь он дома, здесь и стены помогают. Сейчас станет лучше, вот уже сейчас… 

Лучше, в самом деле становилось — в тот момент, когда он слышал в коридоре лёгкие шаги и тихие, яростные ругательства. 

— Опять?! Да ёбаный ты ж в рот, сколько можно! 

Шипя и бранясь, Ханамия раскладывал кресло-каталку и помогал Теппею пересесть. 

— Они совсем охренели там у вас! Это сраное рабство! С такой загрузкой штат врачей должен быть в два раза больше. Кончилось моё терпение, натравлю на них проверку, будут знать, твари. Что Макото? Ещё как надо! Можно подумать, я не прав. Всякий стыд потеряли, бляди.

Никакие рассказы о чрезвычайной ситуации и сложных случаях не производили на него впечатления. Он откатывал коляску на кухню, ни на минуту не замолкая, включал свет на вытяжке и доставал из холодильника гель. В кухне царил приятный полумрак, словно в лесу у костра. Пахло рисом и карри, мятной отдушкой и совсем немного — сигаретами. Этот родной, домашний запах наполнял Теппея силой, будто донорскую кровь вливал. От восторга щемило в груди, и боль отступала на второй план.

— На планете перенаселение, — не унимался Ханамия. — Если кучка придурков отъедет, этот мир только выиграет. Но я категорически против, чтобы одним из таких придурков стал ты. Придержи штанину.

Колено обжигало холодом, и Теппей по-детски ныл, не в силах сдерживаться, пока Ханамия ловкими отработанными движениями втирал гель. У него были узкие ладони с выпирающими хребтами сухожилий и очень длинные, подвижные пальцы. Теппея бесконечно удивляло, что Ханамия не играл ни на одном музыкальном инструменте. Его руки были буквально созданы для этого. Но Ханамия почему-то выбрал баскетбол.

— Будь проклят тот день, когда ты продался в бессрочное рабство этим эксплуататорам! Поверить не могу, что ты даже не читал контракт. Я думал, так только деды делают. Видимо, ты дед с рождения. Поразительный идиотизм! Что ты скулишь? Тебе не пять лет, терпи! Ну, всё-всё. О, господи, да сейчас погрею. 

Пока Ханамия ворчал, растирая его колено, Теппей тихонько наклонялся и зарывался носом в его макушку, вдыхал запах фруктового шампуня с примесью табака, тёрся лицом о жёсткие пряди. Чаще всего после этого Ханамия тяжело вздыхал и замолкал, осуждающе сопя. Но иногда, если сильно волновался, или если Теппей особенно громко орал, мог и взвиться: прикрикнуть, чтобы Теппей не намазывал на него свои сопли, что Ханамия ему в сиделки не нанимался, и если Теппей не в силах позаботиться о своём здоровье, пусть лучше сразу пойдёт и спрыгнет с балкона. Мог даже врезать тюбиком геля Теппею по лбу и сбежать дуться в спальню. 

В такие вечера Теппей мог долго сидеть на кухне один, чувствуя, как медленно отступает боль и наваливается сонливость. Он просыпался от того, что кресло-каталка приходило в движение, и улыбался, не открывая глаз. Как правило, к этому моменту он уже мог снова встать, но только для того, чтобы раздеться и лечь. Из окна спальни был виден мутный купол неба и миллионы сияющих точек ночного города, будто окутанного бесконечной гирляндой. Этот вид придавал их спальне нечто волшебное, приводящее внутреннего ребёнка Теппея в восторг. 

Квартиру нашёл Ханамия. Теппей тогда только начинал работать на полную ставку и едва не жил в больнице. Их старая квартира была ближе к офису юридической фирмы, где трудился Макото, но до клиники приходилось добираться почти полтора часа. Они тогда почти не виделись, спасибо поздним сменам хирургии, обязательным дежурствам в травматологии и уходящим в ночь заседаниям суда. Ханамии хватило на три месяца. А затем он, невыспавшийся и помятый, встретил Теппея с утра у двери ванной и объявил, что они переезжают, и лучше бы Киёши собрать свой шмот в чемоданы до пятницы. Спорить с Ханамией, когда он что-то решил, было совершенно бесполезно, к тому же из них двоих он был наиболее сведущим в бытовых вопросах. Теппей поцеловал его в след от подушки на щеке и повиновался.

Так они оказались на новом месте, почти в центре города. Ханамия настаивал, чтобы Теппей ездил домой на такси, потому что “Семь минут. Похер на стоимость, мы можем себе это позволить. Семь минут, Киёши!” Но наверное, у Теппея и правда не всё было так славно с интеллектом, как он сам считал: ему нравилось ходить пешком. Если не случалось форс-мажоров, то колено под конец смены почти не ныло. Дорога от больницы до дома шла через парк, засаженный гинкго и клёнами, так что гулять здесь было приятно в любое время года. Лишь в самом конце пути приходилось пересечь квартал с магазинами, где вечно толпились туристы и шопоголики. На счастье Теппея, он редко бывал здесь в час пик. Вот сегодня как раз не повезло. Он должен был уйти раньше, но у вчерашнего пациента начались осложнения, пришлось задержаться. Дело близилось к ланчу, и если поторопиться, можно было успеть вздремнуть пару часов до возвращения Ханамии. Спать хотелось невыносимо, глаза буквально на ходу закрывались, пока ноги сами шли по привычному маршруту. Как хорошо, что он почти дома!

— Ой! — миловидная девушка в строгом офисном костюме налетела на Теппея, больно пихнув острым локотком в бок, и покачнулась на высоких каблуках.

— Прошу прощения, — не задумываясь извинился он, остановившись.

— Ничего, — обворожительно улыбнулась та и, перекинув сумочку с одного плеча на другое, убежала. 

Теппей потряс головой и потёр глаза. 

— Выше поднимай! — заорали слева, и он повернулся на шум.

Двое работяг заменяли вывеску над магазином одежды. У стеклянной витрины стояли две высоченные стремянки, и парни в яично-жёлтых комбинезонах крепили к стене неоновый логотип бренда. Что-то знакомое. Кажется, Рико покупала здесь платье на выпускной. Она тогда их всех потащила с собой, чтобы помогли выбрать. Это было бы сплошным мучением, если бы в очередном магазине их не взяла на слабо группа незнакомых девчонок и не заставила переодеться в платья. Он улыбнулся, вспомнив раскаченные банки Кагами в обрамлении истошно-розовых кружев. Весело было. 

Теппей лениво скользнул взглядом по витрине и завис. 

За стеклом стоял манекен в вечернем платье, и в голове сама собой включилась тягучая песня из старого фильма про мультяшного кролика и его непутёвого приятеля-детектива. Тому кролику каким-то чудом удалось отхватить себе красотку-жену, горячую как окинавский полдень. На ней было похожее платье — длинное, струящееся, с искушающим разрезом по ноге. Наверное, было что-то симптоматичное в том, что самая сексуальная женщина в личном рейтинге Киёши Теппея была нарисованной. 

Тёмно-зелёное в черноту платье было усыпано какими-то странными мелкими камешками, придававшими ткани даже не блеск, а таинственное свечение. Округлый вырез лодочкой оставлял открытыми плечи и ключицы, не показывая ничего лишнего. Через шею манекена было перекинуто тонкое боа. Теппей как завороженный подошёл ближе.

— Эй, парень, не стой тут! Хочешь глянуть, зайди внутрь, а то мало ли… — крикнул ему один из работяг.

— М-м-м, — не слишком вежливо отозвался Теппей, на автомате делая как велено, — хорошо, спасибо. 

От недосыпа его социальные навыки падали едва ли не до нуля, давая Ханамии бесконечные поводы для издёвок. Теппей бездумно закрыл за собой дверь магазина, подошёл к витрине с обратной стороны и восхищённо выдохнул. Спина манекена была голой. Ворот подчёркивал плечи, а вырез заканчивался настолько низко, что едва не обнажал ложбинку между ягодиц. 

Нельзя сказать, что Теппей думал о чём-то таком специально, но измученный недосыпом мозг надел платье на Ханамию прежде, чем Теппей сумел что-то предпринять. Стоило сфокусироваться на этой картинке, и по коже прокатился сладкий озноб. 

У Ханамии была невозможно красивая спина, бледная и гладкая, с острыми выступающими позвонками и хрупкими крыльями лопаток. Тёмная ткань так красиво оттенит это великолепие! Подчеркнёт холодный тон кожи, ляжет складками поверх круглой задницы, выделит плечи и ключицы… Ханамия не был слишком мускулистым, особенно сейчас, когда перестал заниматься спортом и свёл все тренировки к бассейну дважды в неделю. Но он был жилистым и подтянутым, резким и острым, абсолютно не феминным. Однако стоило представить, как стройная нога покажется в боковом вырезе, как сомкнутся вокруг боа длинные пальцы с крупными суставами — и Теппея повело. Воображаемый Ханамия дёрнул плечом над воротом-лодочкой, глянул зло, провоцирующе, и прищурился. С ужасом осознавая, что у него, кажется, сейчас встанет, Теппей оглядел платье ещё раз, прикинул размер… Может быть, хоть что-то его спасёт… 

— Добрый день! У нас сегодня акция, покупаете платье, получаете аксессуар в подарок, — услужливо улыбнулась девушка-консультант. 

— Спасибо, — отзеркалил её улыбку Теппей. — Я просто смотрю. 

— Это очень хороший дизайнер, топовая модель, — не сдавалась девушка.

— Да, выглядит дорого, — кивнул он, надеясь, что достаточно обозначил свою несостоятельность как покупателя.

— Оно того стоит, — мечтательно вздохнула его собеседница. — К тому же, у нас сейчас распродажа, минус шестьдесят процентов на всё. Берите не думая, ваша девушка будет в восторге!

Теппей сглотнул. Платье манило своим мистическим светом с витрины, обещая не то райское блаженство, не то адские муки. Скорее всего, второе. 

— Оно последнее осталось и им сегодня особенно интересуются, — пошла ва-банк коварная служительница храма торговли. 

— Вы знаете, я, пожалуй… — Теппей попятился к выходу и краем глаза уловил абрис ноги в глубоком вырезе. Длинной, бледной ноги с любовно вылепленной коленкой, — возьму, — сдался он.

Девушка просияла и потянулась к манекену.

— Это правильное решение! — без тени сомнения в голосе подбодрила она.

— Надеюсь, — нервно усмехнулся Теппей.

Ханамия его убьёт. Убьёт и завернёт в это платье Теппеев хладный труп. Или… Про “или” думать не получалось: пах немедленно заливало жаром и все мысли сходились к одному. Ему необходимо было увидеть это платье на Ханамии! Оставалось придумать питч, чтобы эту идею продать. 

Теппей настолько увлёкся разработкой стратегии и тактики, что очнулся только у ворот их высотки. В руке был зажат пакет с логотипом магазина. Внутри, завёрнутая в хрусткую бумагу, лежала его самая большая авантюра последних лет. Оставалось только самое сложное.

***

— Что ты натворил? — с порога начал Ханамия, ставя портфель на пол. Он придирчиво оглядел накрытый в гостиной стол, просканировал Теппея с ног до головы и прищурился.

Теппей тихо вздохнул. Нужно было догадаться, что свечи, музыка и полумрак посреди рабочей недели наведут на подозрения. 

— Я соскучился, — честно выдал он. Хочешь убедить в чём-то Ханамию, начинай с правды, это он за много лет совместной жизни уяснил крепко.

— Ну, предположим, — Ханамия сложил руки на груди и склонил голову на бок. — Однако ты не набрасываешься на меня прямо у двери, а устраиваешь танцы в лучших традициях сопливых ромкомов. Ты даже надел мою любимую рубашку, хотя сам терпеть её не можешь, я точно знаю. 

Теппей потеребил воротник мерзкой оливковой рубашки — бывают же такие унылые цвета! — и тихо рассмеялся, глядя на Ханамию. Не то чтобы он не рассчитывал, что его раскусят. Однако то, что Ханамия справился с этим так быстро, по непонятной причине успокоило. Тот ведь мог и подыграть, случалось и такое. Тогда Теппей мучился бы часами, не зная, как начать разговор о главном, а Ханамия наблюдал бы за его терзаниями и тихо ржал про себя.

— Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку, — всё ещё улыбаясь, сказал Теппей.

Глаза напротив заинтересованно блеснули.

— Ах, какой опасный ход, — тихо ответил Ханамия, широко ухмыляясь. 

Он прошёл в гостиную и, поддёрнув штанины, сел на подлокотник дивана, закинув ногу на ногу. Тёмно-серая ткань оголила светлую щиколотку с едва заметным пушком. Теппей залип на тонкой полоске кожи, и ухмылка Ханамии стала хищной.

— Что же ты хочешь предложить, мой бесстрашный миньон?

— Равнозначный обмен, — ответил Теппей и потянулся за шампанским. То, что Ханамия при всей его жёсткости и эксцентричности обожал сладкое вино с пузырьками умиляло до невозможности. — Сходи в спальню.

— Хм-м-м, — Ханамия вздёрнул голову и глянул из-под ресниц, в задумчивости проводя пальцами под подбородком. 

Больше всего на свете Теппею сейчас хотелось втянуть эти пальцы в рот, целовать, облизывать бусины суставов, нежно покусывать. Позволить этим пальцам сомкнуться на своей шее... Чёрт побери, он действительно соскучился! В последнее время у них обоих был слишком напряжённый график. Он глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание — терпение. Уж если играть, так до конца.

— Хорошо, — внезапно согласился Ханамия, хлопнул себя по коленям и резко встал. — Посмотрим, что там у тебя за оффер. Персики не забудь.

— Как можно, — хмыкнул Теппей, провожая его взглядом. 

Воцарилась тишина. Было слышно, как трещит шампанское вокруг опущенной в бокал персиковой дольки, как за дверью квартиры открываются и закрываются двери лифта. Из спальни не доносилось ни звука. Теппей замер, не шевелясь. Время шло, а Ханамия всё не появлялся. На нервах опустошив свой бокал в один заход, Теппей отошёл к окну и начал пересчитывать огоньки в доме напротив. Ну, во всяком случае, Ханамия не выскочил из спальни с гневными воплями, это уже что-то да значило. Правда, не исключено, что прямо сейчас он разрезает платье мечты на мелкие кусочки… Хотя нет, не в его стиле. Но почему так долго? Он же не уснул там?..

— Ты в таком долгу, что за всю жизнь не расплатишься, — прошелестело позади насмешливое. Макото умел ходить бесшумно, когда это было нужно.

Теппей повернулся и почувствовал, как дрогнули колени. В пах плеснуло жаром, в ушах зашумело, а в горле пересохло. Он вслепую потянулся за бокалом, и Ханамия тихо, бархатно рассмеялся. Он явно видел Теппея насквозь, видел его желание и нетерпение, видел и издевался, отчего восторг усиливался десятикратно. Он был так прекрасен, что Теппей готов был упасть на колени и осыпать поцелуями его ноги, одна из которых виднелась в глубине проклятого разреза.

Платье смотрелось на Ханамие как вторая кожа. Оно ластилось к ногам, обнимало бёдра, чуть более широкие, чем обычно бывают у мужчин. Ворот был маловат и впивался в плечи, сдавливая кожу. Это почему-то заводило до чёртиков. Пушистое боа лежало на плечах, щекотало скулы, смягчало острую линию ключиц.

Стоило Теппею чуть-чуть перевести дух и взять себя в руки, как Ханамия игриво подмигнул ему и повернулся спиной. Пустой бокал выпал из рук и покатился по столу. Голая спина мягко сияла в приглушенном свете, словно Ханамия её чем-то намазал, и вырез едва скрывал ложбинку между ягодиц. Чуть ниже, и это было бы развратно, хотя даже самое отвязное порно не возбуждало Теппея за жизнь так, как это идеально выдержанное платье. 

У Ханамии была восхитительная задница, выпуклая и круглая. Теппей мог кончить просто наминая эти сочные половинки, целуя их, прикусывая, притираясь лицом. Стоило Ханамии выйти из душа без полотенца, и мозг Теппея переставал служить своему хозяину. Но то, как текучая, таинственно мерцающая ткань облегала этот роскошный зад, было лучше любой наготы. Теппей одновременно видел всё — контур ягодиц, намёк на впадинку — и не видел ничего. 

Он подошёл ближе и накрыл рукой правую ягодицу. Мягкая, тёплая ткань приласкала ладонь. Мышцы под пальцами напряглись. Теппей склонился и втянул воздух, едва касаясь носом изгиба между шеей и плечом. Ханамия пах пряно и сладко. 

— Что же ты сделаешь в обмен, ума не приложу, — пропел Ханамия, подставляя шею под поцелуй.

— Всё, что хочешь, — прошептал Теппей, задевая губами нежную кожу в дразнящем недопоцелуе. — Всё, что хочешь, Макото.

— Я запомнил, — выдохнул тот и крутанулся на пятках, разворачиваясь. Его глаза азартно блестели, и Теппей пожалел, что не купил в пару к платью ещё и туфли. На языке стало сладко от одной мысли об изящной ступне в плену жёсткой лодочки. 

— На стул, — прозвучало резкое. 

Теппей, пересиливая себя, попятился назад, развернул стул и рухнул на него. В голове пульсировало так, словно его внезапно настиг приступ гипертонии. Горло перехватывало, на висках выступил пот. Ладони едва не чесались от желания немедленно коснуться, смять, прижать. 

Ханамия повёл плечом, переступил с ноги на ногу, и платье пришло в движение — по лёгкой юбке побежала рябь, ткань дрогнула, обозначив бугор члена под животом, край ворота сильнее впился в плечо, вырез разошёлся шире. Теппей прерывисто вздохнул и положил руку на свой член.

— Не смей, — тихо, но грозно сказал Ханамия. 

Пришлось вернуть ладонь обратно на бедро. Крохотная полуулыбка стала ему наградой. Ханамия отошёл чуть дальше, щёлкнул выключателем, и свет из прихожей разлился за его спиной, придав образу некоторую драматичность. Словно Ханамия не красовался дома перед любовником, а выступал на травести-шоу в свете софитов. При мысли о Макото на сцене под взглядами сотен глаз, внутри шевельнулась неуместная гордость и в то же время — что-то дикое, собственническое. Этот парень в платье был божественно хорош, но это был его парень, Теппея, и больше ничей. В битве между желанием похвастаться и жадностью победила последняя. 

— Мне интересно, как же ты до этого додумался, — Ханамия шёл к нему медленно, лениво, внахлёст переставляя свои умопомрачительные ноги, словно модель на подиуме. Не то, чтобы Теппей видел так много моделей, но от экранов в торговых центрах невозможно было скрыться.

— Случайно, — выдохнул он. — Я просто увидел… 

Шаг — и в вырезе показалась голая нога, тёмный шёлк стёк по обе стороны бедра, приласкал нежную кожу, как Теппей жаждал сделать сам. Он осёкся, сдавленно застонав, и протянул руку.

— Что увидел? — Ханамия остановился, не дойдя пары шагов, закинул один конец боа за плечо и развернулся. Он еле заметно двигался, и на спине проступали мышцы, такие неуместные в обрамлении блестящего шёлка, но от этого лишь более крышесносные. Пушистый хвост боа щекотал тонкую лопатку. — Увидел эту тряпку и решил, что мне она пойдёт?

Лукавый, опасный взгляд через плечо полил сознание Теппея бензином, а краешек насмешливо изогнутых губ — поджёг. 

— И я не ошибся, — хрипло ответил Теппей, дёрнувшись вперёд.

— Сидеть! — отрезал Ханамия, не оборачиваясь.

— Иди сюда, — прошептал Теппей, и к нему наконец повернулись лицом. — Макото, иди ко мне.

Ханамия широко улыбнулся, продолжая своё неторопливое шествие, в полумраке комнаты влажно сверкнули зубы. Подойдя вплотную, он требовательно протянул руку и, опершись о ладонь Теппея, поставил ногу на стул. Перед глазами оказалось скульптурно вылепленное колено, и Теппей прижался к нему губами, исступленно целуя, свободной ладонью оглаживая икру. Он мял мышцу, ощущая пальцами упругое сопротивление, сладкое движение живой силы под кожей. Ханамия приподнял ногу и накрыл ступнёй член Теппея поверх штанов. Потёр, надавил, пошевелил пальцами, выбивая хриплый рык.

— О, как ты хочешь, — шепнул насмешливо, скользнул ладонью под затылок, царапнул ногтями шею, и Теппей вскинулся, глядя в бесстыжие чёрные глаза. Граница между радужкой и зрачком стёрлась, Ханамия беспрестанно закусывал край нижней губы, морща нос, словно ощерившийся волк. Его лицо становилось восхитительно хищным, почти яростным. Так всегда бывало, когда он чрезмерно возбуждался.

Внезапно Ханамия убрал ногу и отстранился, одним стремительным движением перекинул боа с себя на Теппея и перекрутил концы у самого кадыка. Горло опасно перетянуло, дышать стало сложно. Несколько перьев оторвались и неспешно поплыли вниз. 

— Дрочишь на меня в бабских тряпках, а, Киёши? — прошипел Ханамия ему в лицо, опершись коленом на стул между его ног. — Страдашки по традиционным отношениям покоя не дают? Найди себе какую-нибудь конформную пиздёнку и наряжай в платья её. Я ведь не держу тебя. 

О нехватки кислорода голову повело сильнее. Теппей дёрнулся вперёд, сжал член Ханамии под гладким шёлком, сильно и жадно. Тот вскрикнул, разжимая пальцы, и вцепился в плечи Теппея. Прогнулся, подаваясь в ладонь, запрокинул голову. Теппей широко лизнул длинную шею, обхватил рукой, притягивая ближе, чтобы соприкоснуться лбами, поцеловать пухлые губы.

— Я тебя держу. Я держу, Макото, и никогда не отпущу.

Член в руке был горячим, налитым. Теппей прошёлся ладонью с шеи вниз по голой спине, по острой лопатке, огладил бок и, нащупав разрез, залез под юбку. Прохладная ягодица легла в ладонь и Теппей застонал от нетерпения. Для того, чего ему хотелось, их поза была довольно неудобной.

— Раздвинь ноги, — шепнул он в прикрытое короткими прядками ухо.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я раздвинул ноги, придётся постараться, — жарко выдохнул Макото ему в шею, и Теппей рванулся, приподнимая его под ягодицы. С болью, прострелившей колено от этого манёвра, можно было разобраться потом.

Сгрузив свою строптивую любовь на диван, Теппей потянул вверх подол платья, оголяя подтянутый живот и влажную от выступившей смазки промежность. О крепкий член хотелось тереться лицом, хотелось ласкать губами покрасневшую, спелую головку, заполнить рот терпким, пряным вкусом, резким, как сам Макото. Теппей сосал, и в глазах темнело от восхитительного давления на стенки горла, от несдержанных, диких стонов над головой, от того, как Макото тянул и беспорядочно дёргал за волосы. Он отстранился, дотягиваясь до смазки на столике. Пользуясь этой заминкой, Макото взвился и встал коленями на диван, широко разведя бёдра и опершись локтями на спинку. Подол платья собрался тёмной лужей у его левого колена. Макото прогнулся, откровенно, доверительно. Его поясница блестела от выступивших капелек пота.

Внутри Теппея что-то нежно дрогнуло и запело. Ему было больно заниматься любовью на коленях. В отличие от самого Теппея, Макото никогда не делал скидки на обстоятельства. Даже в горячке неудовлетворенного желания он помнил о Теппее. За одно это хотелось заласкать его до бессвязных, исступленных криков.

Он был такой узкий и горячий. В первые месяцы их совместного проживания Теппей запросто мог развести его на секс где-нибудь на кухне, между первой и второй чашкой кофе. Макото даже не приходилось тянуть — он всё время был раскрытый, готовый, жадный до члена. Они были студентами, и между ними не стояла работа, бесчисленные встречи, нескончаемые пациенты Теппея и докучливые клиенты Макото. Всё время, оставшееся после учёбы и сна, они трахались, и это было восхитительно. 

Сейчас же приходилось подходить к делу более обстоятельно. Целовать дрожащие бёдра, терпеливо тянуть и ласкать языком требовательно сжимающуюся дырку, слушать льющиеся с любимых губ ругательства. 

— Киёши, мать твою, хватит! Просто выеби меня, сколько можно… А-а-а!

— Тише, тише, Макото, ты слишком тугой, будет больно. Господи… Ты так сжимаешь… Как же я хочу тебя…

Он кричит, когда Теппей входит. Кричит и подаётся назад, вопреки всякой логике, сжимает своей восхитительной задницей, а у самого из глаз текут слёзы, и приходится стирать их кончиками пальцев. Макото на вкус как море, бурное и безжалостное, и Теппей тонет, с каждый рывком погружается всё глубже и глубже, так что вес воды давит на грудь, и рёбра сжимает от слишком большого давления. Ему хочется кричать и плакать от того, как всего много, как хорошо ему сейчас.

— Да, вот так, ещё… Ещё! Чёрт, да! — рычит Макото.

Теппей крепче сжимает пальцы на его талии и трахает, до звёзд перед глазами, до звона в ушах. Круглая задница бьётся о его бёдра с влажными, громкими шлепками. Теппей наклоняется и забирает в кулак сочащийся смазкой член, сжимает его в такт своим толчкам, и Макото длинно стонет, подмахивая. 

— Макото, ты невозможный, господи, такой сладкий, восхитительный, единственный, люблю, люблю, — Теппей по-звериному жадно лижет его влажную шею, прикусывает у плеча, и Макото еле слышно шепчет его имя, прежде чем тонкое тело пробивает дрожь. 

Его колотит и выламывает, будто в приступе эпилепсии. Поначалу Теппей всерьёз пугался силы оргазмов Ханамии, но сейчас лишь крепче сжимает его в объятиях. Экстаз подчиняет Макото себе без остатка: тот смотрит пустыми глазами, жадно хватает ртом воздух, конвульсивно сжав пальцы, и дрожит, дрожит... Теппей толкается беспорядочно, ловит вибрации чужого наслаждения и кончает в крепко сжимающуюся задницу.

Ладонь влажная от семени. Теппей лениво вытирает её о собственное голое бедро, и Ханамия презрительно фыркает.

— Уделаешь обивку, чистку оплатим из твоей зарплаты.

— Не обеднеем, — отмахивается он и целует Ханамию в плечо. 

Теппей лежит на диване, а Ханамия лежит на Теппее, и это самый прекрасный вечер из всех, что у них были за последние полгода. Это счастье — просто лежать, чувствовать на себе вес Макото, перебирать его влажные волосы, целовать в макушку. 

— Хорошо, возможно, не такая ужасная была идея, — ворчит Ханамия ему в грудь, обдавая тёплым дыханием сосок. Теппей с удивлением понимает, что не против пойти на второй заход чуть позже. 

— Ты был прекрасен, — честно отвечает он, и Макото самодовольно фыркает. Теппей в восторге от его завышенной самооценки.

Свечи на столе почти догорели, и теперь комнату освещает лишь свет из коридора, погружая комнату во мрак. Платье лежит на полу бесформенной кучей, и Теппей мысленно делает пометку отнести его в химчистку. Может быть, оно им ещё пригодится.

— Если что, я всё помню про сделку. Ты мне должен, — Ханамия упирается подбородком ему в грудь, смотрит лукаво, с предвкушением, и у Теппея от счастья поджимаются пальцы на ногах. 

— Я же сказал: всё, что захочешь.

Подтянувшись повыше, Макото ловит губами его губы. 

А через неделю Теппей находит в спальне чулки и подвязки. Определённо, его личная жизнь не может стать лучше.


End file.
